


Things have changed

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is not sure if Merlin will take him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things have changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Insecurity'
> 
> Not beta'd....

Arthur looked out the window and saw Merlin laughing and joking with Percival. He smiled but he also felt nervous. 

What had happened after Camlaan was a bit fussy in his head, but somehow he knew he had met the Shide on Avalon, who had done something magical and then he had met up with Gwaine and together they made their way back to Camelot. 

Merlin and Gaius had nursed them back to health and it was still a miracle that he was now standing at the window of his chambers. On shaky feet, yes, but he needed to talk to Merlin and for that, he had to stand. 

Arthur watched as Merlin said good-bye to Percival, pointing up to his window, which could only mean he was on his way to him. It could only take moments. 

Not long after, Merlin breezed in. “Good morning.”

Arthur nodded. “Merlin.”

“You wanted to talk to me?”

There he was: Merlin. The boy from the countryside who had hidden his magic from him for years. He might have grown older, a bit more serious, but he was still the same boy he’d met in the market that day. The same man he had fallen in love with at first sight, whom he still loved and whom he had done so wrong all these years.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Yes. I…” He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “About your…” No, that was wrong, too. How was he supposed to tell Merlin that he was sorry for all the years in which he had condemned magic and talked badly about those who were able to use it and that he wanted him back?

Since he’d been back, Merlin had treated him as always. He had smiled and laughed and teased him as if nothing had ever happened. 

Taking a deep breath, Arthur looked up at Merlin. “Listen, I…when we were….when I was about to…” He just couldn’t say it. He had prepared a little speech in his mind, but that all sounded so superficial now. 

Merlin bounced on his feet, a twinkle showing in his eyes as he tried to not grin widely. “When you were about to die you accepted my magic because you realized that I only ever used it for you? When you came back from Avalon, you saw what magic can do when Gaius and I brought you back to health? When you made magic legal again in the realm you tried to tell me something? And now you want things between us to go back to what they were before? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

Arthur swallowed hard. Merlin knew him so well, it was almost as if he could read his mind. But that was the moment, the moment that could change everything. What if Merlin laughed in his face? What if he was so angry that he would just give him a slap in his face and plain reject him? Closing his eyes, Arthur took a deep breath and when he opened them again, he just nodded. 

Merlin looked at him for long moments before he smiled widely. 

“So...what do you say?” Arthur’s knees felt so weak that he knew he had to sit down any second now and edged back against the windowsill to not fall. If Merlin rejected him now, he wouldn’t know what to do.

Merlin was right next to him in no time and wrapped his arms around him. He grinned at him and leaned in close. “Kiss me already, clotpole.”


End file.
